Gumball x darwin
by Hashisasraiinbow
Summary: gumball is injured and in pain and Darwin is there for him (story in progress I'll post every saturday I'll try)
1. preview

Gumball and darwin where sittingnin the living room flipping through the channels.

Anais was doing a puzzel with Nicole and Richard was sleeping on the couch. they wehre suddenly. Interupted when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Groaned Gumballas he stood up off the couch and walked over to the phone...

Soon he droped the phone and ran ulstairs to him,Darwin and Anais's room to cry as he snuggled under the covers of his bed.

Darims P.O.V

I've always had a 'small' crush on gumball even before he was dating penny but standing here now at door hearimg Gumballs small muffled sobs. I felt so guilty because I knew she didnt love him and was going to end the relationship soon.

"Gumball?" I said slowly as I opened the door and poked my head in. he was there..Under the blankets sobinh pour his emotions into the already damp pillow

To be continued...

I know it's short for now and I left you on a hanger in my closet over a cliff on the very edge but thats all I can write for now On mu phone but there wi be larger chapters in the future that I am determined to make as I listen music I will also likely  translate these stories love you!!!


	2. chapter 1

Gumball P.O.V

"Gumball, are you ok?" the moment I had heard those word I knew who it was and stopped crying and starting wiping the tears form my eye and turned the pillow over to the dry side.

"Yeah, Im alright." I said a little shaky. I really didn't understand why I was crying, I mean I didn't necessarily love her I just was scared to 'come out' I didn't want to face judgment by family and friends that I have.  
"Gumball I know that you loved her but you have to let her go." It was a lie  
the only people in Elmore that know I'm gay are Carrie and Anais.  
" yeah your right I should let her go, she want to be free." I knew I was gay since I had started liking Darwin and hearing all the hate crimes that had been happening around Elmore made me scared for my life and constantly on my toes to try and hide my identity by a mask of 'I'm in love' and it wasn't true.

Darwin's P.O.V

"Gumball, are you ok "the moment I said that my throat clenched and my eye's watered

"Yah I'm alright." Gumball responded a little shaken while flipping over the pillow and wiping his now irritated  
and from there I started with the cheesy saying "Gumball I know you love her but you have to let her go." I said, It really hurt to say word that I didn't mean to a person that I love.  
"Yah your right I should let her go, she want to be free." I was scared of what he was going to say next my heart first dropped and my hands reach to play with the orange fish sweater I was wearing I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. I sat down on the bed next to wear Gumball's feet were scrunched up in the comforter's and I thought to myself, 'should I just tell him how I felt or wait it out.'  
"Gumball can I tell you something,it's really important?" I say looking at him with desperation  
"yeah sure you can tell me anything, Darwin, Oh and I have something I want to tell you to." Gumball said That made me more confident In what I had to tell him  
"Wait can we say it at the same time?" I said nervously "Yeah sure ok one...Two...Three" he counted

"I'm Gay." he said

"Im BI." I said  
"Oh. I knew It!" Gumball said


	3. chapter 2

hello since no one voted I will have to choose and I chose #3 but in this story, Gumball is going to be more feminine because when they are always playing something weird gumball always chooses the female role and Darwin somehow always come off as more manlier than him. And I didn't name it Darwin x Gumball because it sounds weird, I mean to say it Quietly to your self, You get my point don't you

darwin POV-

"you what!?" I said this was embarrassing and awkward but how could he have known"Yeah, I already knew you talk to yourself a lot, especially on the bus," Gumball said swinging his blue tail around his shoulder-length blue hair covering the top part of his face and a light red blush barely visible covering his face, his ears pressed down against his head I adored these moments they were just so cute even when they got in trouble or he made a snarky unnecessary comments about people."especially when-" before he could say anything else I swooped down and kissed him quickly.

"Gumball I love you so so very much, I just wanted you to know that, If you don't feel the same that's ok," I said quietly to him looking in his aquamarine colored eyes  
" I love you to Darwin I have since the first time I saw you."

#$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$  
next day~~ THird person P.O.V

Gumball Watterson stood at him and his now ex-girlfriend's used to be shared locker ever since gumball and penny started dating penny's true colors started to shine through her perfect little fascade she stopped being so nice to him and she started to get a little bit to close and flirty with Tobias, they started to be around each other more than what was usual she was going to move away but it was to the house down the street. her family got a better offer on that house. and since that happened they won't be moving schools and that means they could still date.

"Hey Gumball what are you up to?" Oh god, she was here and this was the perfect time to just end the relationship, the guilt was affecting him already his ear's bent down onto his head he cast his eyes down to the floor.

"Hey, whats wrong." She asks in a concerned voice stopping at her second locker.

"Penny I'm so sorry," Gumball said in a quiet voice but she still heard.

"Gumball what are you talking about... Oh is it about the moving thing, don't worry about that, we're moving to that house down the street," she said in a captain obvious voice.

"No, Its no that I've-, I've found someone new," Gumball says nervously. as penny stops moving all of a sudden, her face turning red from embarrassment and she becomes upset her brown eyes watering in sadness.

"oh... who is she?" she whispers looking down so her hair was shading her face.

"they aren't a girl, look penny I am so so sorry this happened to you and us-." Gumball started but didn't get to finish his sentence

" Fagg, why didn't you just say something when you had the chance, nothing happened to you, you are fine, I'm not. so just leave me alone. I will never ever talk to you again Gumball Watterson." she said walking stomping away. as Gumball turned to walk away.

#$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$ #$$

 ** _Next time on the Amazing World Of Gumball_**

Tobias looks at his Chat snap in disbelief and looks 's back at gumball and Darwin in shock at what he had just witnessed, a smirk arose on his face at his decietfull thoughts.


End file.
